The present invention relates to pourable matter delivery devices, and more specifically, to a pouring device having a circumferentially expandable mouth and fixed stem for accommodating fuel additive container openings of a range of sizes.
Many vehicle operators utilize fuel additives in order to modify or improve certain characteristics such a gasoline's octane rating, or act as a corrosion inhibitor or lubricant. An example of a common and commercially available fuel additive is STP® brand “Gas Treatment”. Fuel additives typically include components such as metal deactivators, corrosion inhibitors, oxygenates and antioxidants. Typically a user purchases a fuel additive in a container having an elongated neck that terminates in the container opening. This design allows many fuel additive users to simply remove the container cap, direct the opening of the container into the gas tank opening, and pour in the contents. The specific size and shape of the container varies by manufacturer and product.
The addition of fuel additives into capless gas systems, however, is more complicated. In general, a capless gas system does not have a cap, but rather a self-sealing mechanism at the point of entry of fuel for a fuel tank. This self-sealing mechanism is typically a spring-loaded interior lid that allows entry of a standard fuel-pump nozzle, but closes off when a nonstandard fuel-pump nozzle attempts to gain entry. Capless gas systems are gaining in popularity with automobile manufacturers because they are considered an improvement over standard systems due to their ability to prevent fuel theft, and because they greatly reduce environmental hazards such as fuel spillage and evaporation that arises from improperly tightened or otherwise defective gas caps.
However, since capless gas systems are designed to prevent the introduction of substances into the gas tank using a nonstandard nozzle or spout, it is not possible to introduce fuel additives to capless gas systems using standard fuel additive containers. As a result, motorists having capless gas systems either can't use fuel additives, or experience great difficulty if they attempt to use a standard fuel additive container to introduce the fuel additive into their gas tank. Spillage of these liquids can be hazardous to both people and the environment.
In order to resolve such issues, there is a need for a device that facilitates the introduction of fuel additives into capless gas systems. It is desirable that this device can be used with a variety of fuel additive containers, and particularly with a range of neck diameters and openings. It is desirable that this device is capable of achieving a frictional fit including a tight seal that is not prone to leakage, and that these characteristics are achieved regardless of the neck and/or opening size of the engaged container. It is desirable that this device is simple and economical to manufacture, and easy to transport and use. It is desirable that this device does not require multiple parts that must be assembled and stored.